My Destiny (Tears Sequel)
by Nida Exo-L
Summary: "kau kembali untuknya Baek, Kau kembali untuk cintamu, Kau kembali untuk Chanyeol." - Kris "jangan menyakitinya,kau harus menjaganya, mengganti setiap tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan karenamu dengan kebahagian." - Seung Hyun /fanfic Chanbaek slight Kristao,Hunhan/OOC/BL/DLDR/Typo/TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Destiny (Tears Sequel)

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : Chanbaek,

Others : Hunhan, Kristao , Seung Hyun

Genre : apa aja boleh

Length : twosoot

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n : annyeong readersnim, nida kembali membawa sequel dari tears. Nah, yang minta sequel FF yang tears, nida udah kasih, tapi maaf ya kalau gak memuaskan atau pun membosankan, nida Cuma nuangin aja apa yang ada di pikiran nida. Bagi yang mau baca silahkan baca. Bagi yang gak suka ya gak usah di baca.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

Tokyo,

Seorang namja mungil terus menerus menatap jam yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pengumuman penumpan tujuan Korea Selatan menggema dipenjuru bandara Tokyo tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Korea, aku datang." Gumamnya pelan seraya menyeret koper miliknya untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Negara kelahirannya. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum manisnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan tanah kelahirannya, meskipun begitu banyak kenangan manis ataupun menyakitkan yang menimpanya di sana. Namun, pemuda tersebut sudah bertekad untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Ia ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru, meskipun ia masih berharap seseorang di masa lalunya hadir di kehidupan barunya.

…

…

Hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Burung berkicau merdu menyambut bunga yang bermekaran indah. Sinar matahari sedikit mengintip dicelah gorden kamar namja tampan yang kini masih betah bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Mata bulatnya menatap jam weker yang terletak diatas nakas.

"jam 7." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh tingginya, kemudian berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol – sosok tersebut – melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuat sarapan ringan yang ia bisa. Setelahnya, namja tersebut makan dengan tenang, sesekali membersihkan lensa kamera miliknya. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan sibuk – batinnya.

…

…

"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Seung Hyun – teman kuliahnya – sedang berjalan kearahnya. "bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apa yang akan kau jadikan objek fotomu kali ini?" Tanya Seung Hyun seraya berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"entahlah. aku belum memikirkannya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap lurus pada koridor kampus mereka.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. mata kuliah pertama akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"kukira kau akan menggunakan objek yang sama dengan yang semester lalu."

'hh.. Kim Ssaem akan mengomeliku jika aku memakai objek yang sama. Lagi pula aku juga ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin seperti seorang malaikat tak bersayap?" ucapnya seraya menerawang. Pemuda di sampingnya menatap bingun pada Chanyeol.

"astaga Park Chanyeol! Ku kira kau sudah benar-benar gila. Berhenti berfantasi aneh seperti itu. Mana ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Ah! Atau kau akan pergi ke gereja dan memotret patung malaikat yang terpajang di sana. Ck."

"ck. Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Entahlah, aku belum memikirkan sesuatu yang pas untuk kujadikan objek dalam potografi ku."

"hey, bukankah sekarang ini musim semi? Mungkin akan lebih bagus jika kita mengambil objek alam? Eum, misalnya bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran?"

"kau girly sekali." ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkan Seung Hyun di depan kelas mereka.

….

…..

Baekhyun. Pemuda manis bermata sipit itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara Incheon. Pesawatnya take off beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Drrtt drrtt

"halo, noona."

"Baek, apa kau sudah sampai di Seoul?" Tanya Yuri di seberang sana.

"eum. Aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa?"

"oh, syukurlah. Paman Kim akan menjemputmu di bandara. Baek, jika kau mau kau bisa tinggal dengan bibi Song. Kemarin ia memintamu tinggal dengannya. Bagaimana?"

"tidak usah noona. Aku akan tinggal di rumah lama kita. Aku benar-benar merindukan rumah. Ucapkan terima kasih sekaligus permohonan maaf ku pada bibi Song."

"hh.. aku selalu keras kepala. Baiklah, tapi jika kau mmebutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi noona atau bibi Song. Mungkin ia akan kecewa. Berhati-hatilah sayang, noona mencintaimu."

"hmm, aku juga mencintai noona." Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda manis tersebut menghela nafas pelan sebelu berjalan keluar bandara. Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di tempat parker bandara.

"paman."

"ah, tuan muda. Selamat datang di Seoul, tuan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Memeluk pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya paman tersebut.

"eyy, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu paman." Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"apakah tuan akan langsung ke rumah nyonya Song?" tanyanya seraya memasuki mobil mewah tersebut.

"tidak, aku akan tinggal di rumah lamaku. Lagi pula aku sudah bilang pada noona."

"ah, baiklah tuan."

…..

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang miliknya. Sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan Korea. Menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh mungilnya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu seolah berputar kembali di pikirannya. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Menatapnya lama menimang-nimang apakah ia akan menghubungi seseorang di masa lalunya atau tidak. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum melempar ponselnya kesampingnya dan memejamkan matanya memasuki dunia mimpinya.

…

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Tidurnya terganggu karena perutnya yang terus berbunyi minta diisi. Pemuda manis tersebut meringis pelan sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakain santainya. Pemuda pecinta stroberi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat tak ada makanan di dapurnya. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya mengambil ponsel serta jaketnya dan pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan diluar.

…..

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Café tempat ia bekerja dulu. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan tempat ini dan juga sahabatnya. Ahh.. apakah mereka masih bekerja di tempat ini atau sudah berhenti?

Ting

"selamat datang di café kami." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Dulu yang menyambut pelanggan selalu Luhan ataupun Sehun. Sekarang? Baekhyun tak mengenal pelayan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"tuan?"

"ah, ya?"

"silahkan duduk. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya pelayan tersebut seraya menyerahkan bujku menu pada Baekhyun.

"apa Luhan hyung dan Sehun masih bekerja disini?" bukannya segera memesan, Baekhyun malah menanyakan keberadaan Luhan dan Sehun.

"ah, maksud anda Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. " apa anda ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dan juga Sehun?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, muncul sosok pemuda cantik yang amat Baekhyun kenal.

"eoh? Baekkie!" seru Luhan seraya berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat. " Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Luhan kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"h-hyung, se-sak."

"oh maaf." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan, lihatlah. Kau benar-benar bertambah cantik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Luhan menangkup pipi putih Baekhyun.

"hyung, aku ini tampan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ngomong-ngomong kau kapan kembali? Dan apa kau sudah memesan makanan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"sudah beberapa hari yang lalu.. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?"

"ck. Kau datang beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kau baru saja datang menemuiki sekarang ini? Dasar kau. anak itu sedang sibuk dengan ujian kelulusannya. Junsoo-ya!" Luhan memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dihdapan mereka. "tolong buatkan menu special untuk tamu specialku hari ini." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk patuh. "bagaimana kehidupanmu di Jepang? Apa baik-baik saja?"

"ya, meskipun awalnya terasa sulit. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terasa lebih mudah." Ucap Baekhyun. "hey hyung. Apa manager hyung masih ada di sini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"ahh sayang sekali Baekkie. Sudah satu tahun lalu manager hyung berhenti bekerja."

"benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "lalu, siapa manager yang sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap sekeliling café.

"seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingmu." Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. benar saja, sekarang Luhan tidak lagi memakai pakaian seperti pelayan. Melainkan manager.

"wah, selamat hyung. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sayang."

"hey, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kris?" Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang menyendok makanannya yang datang beberapa saat lalu. Pemud manis itu menggeleng pelan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kalian sebelum kau pergi?"

"dia..melepasku." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kris melepasku untuk seseorang."Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"setelah beberapa hari kau pergi, Kris sering berkunjung ke café ini untuk waktu yang lama. Dan ya, kulihat ia tidak baik-baik saja. Namun setelah beberapa bulan ia kembali lagi ke café ini dengan seseorang. Mungkin kekasihnya?

Baekhyun menatap kosong makanannya. Senyum tipis mengemban dibibirnya. "syukurlah jika ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik untuk mendampinginya. Jujur saja aku merasa jika selama ini aku menyakiti orang sebaik Kris." Luhan mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"kau tidak seperti itu Baek. "

Ting

Lonceng berdenting tanda ada pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki café. Namun, Luhan dan Baekhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"bolehkah kami duduk disini?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"ten – " perkataan Baekhyun terhenti di tenggorokan saat iris matanya menemukan seseorang yang baru saja mereka – Luhan dan Baekhyun – bicarakan.

"Baekhyun?"

…

"Baek, Kris, maaf aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Silahkan nikmati makanan kalian." Luhan beranjak meninggalkan ke-3 – karena Kris datang dengan kekasihnya – pemuda yang terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

Sepeninggal Luhan, keadaan menjadi amat sangat canggung. Kris berdehem sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka – tepatnya Kris dan Baekhyun, karena seorang dari mereka bertiga hanya menatap bingung keduanya.

"h-hai Baek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kris. jujur saja, Kris merasa sedikit canggung.

"aku…baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya memakan cake stroberinya perlahan.

"hai, kau pasti..kekasih Kris. benarkan?" sosok tersebut mengangguk malu-malu. Wajahnya merona. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun. "Kris, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"a-ah, i-ini kekasihku. Namanya Zitao. Huang Zitao. Dan Zitao, ini Baekhyun… mantan kekasihku." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"ahahaha.. kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang itu." Ucap Baekhyun saat ia melihat raut sedih di wajah pemuda manis yang berstatus kekasih dari mantan kekasihnya itu. "kami hanya berteman sekarang." Zitao mengangguk pelan.

"ya, Baekhyun benar. Kami berteman sekarang. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. okay?"

"memangnya aku memikirkan apa?" bibir Zitao mengerucut imut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat melihat tingkah Zitao yang amat sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"kau anak yang manis, Zitao. Pantas saja Kris terpesona denganmu." Puji Baekhyun tulus. Wajah Zitao lagi-lagi merona.

"kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"beberapa hari lalu."

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan..Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"aku…takut." Lirih Baekhyun.

"kau tidak perlu takut Baek. Semenjak kepergianmu, Chanyeol lah yang begitu tersiksa. Bahkan ia seperti mayat hidup saat itu. Kau tahu? Chanyeol sangat mengharapkanmu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia belu siap jika harus bertemu Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah menyusup ke relung hatinya.

"haruskah?" Kris mengangguk pelan.

"hatimu menginginkan Chanyeol, Baek. Aku tahu, kau kembali utuknya. Untuk cintamu. Untuk Chanyeol." Kris tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia harus mendapatkan cintanya. Bukankah ia kembali untuk pemuda itu? Bukankah ia kembali untuk cintanya? Untuk Chanyeol.

…..

Chanyeol meletakan kameranya di nakas. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Salahkan saja dosen sialan yang sudah beraninya tak masuk pagi tadi, dan alhasil ia masuk pada jam malam. Pemuda tinggi itu mendesah pelan sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Chanyeol memasuki bathub yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air dan busa. Merileks kan tubuh lelahnya dengan berendam. Pemuda tampan tersebut memejamkan matanya seolah meresapi wangi aromaterapi yang membelai indera penciumannya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat bayangan masa lalunya dan Baekhyun terlintas di otaknya. Bukan kali ini saja Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun, semenjak pemuda mungil itu pergi meninggalkan korea, Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti memikirkan pemuda itu. Senyum miris terpatri diwajahnya.

"hh,, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Belum tentu ia sudi memikirkanku. Dan mungkin ia sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya." Chanyeol menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya di rendaman air busa tersebut. Berharap bayangan wajah Baekhyun menghilang dari pikirannya.

…

Chanyeol menyesap capuccinonya perlahan. Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Uap panas mengepul dari dalam gelas yang berisi capuchinonya. Chanyeol menatap lekat butiran-butiran air hujan yang berlomba-lomba menyentuh tanah dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut saat membayangkan kembali masa lalunya. Dimana ia membiarkan pemuda mungilnya kedinginan sedangkan ia memeluk orang lain?

Chanyeol meringis saat sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis dengan wajah pucat terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia….sungguh benci hujan. Karena hujan selalu membawa kenangan buruknya tentang Baekhyun datang menghantuinya. Karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya akan kelakuan brengseknya dulu. Karena hujan –

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sesak di dadanya sudah berangsur-angsur reda. Senyum miris terpatri diwajah tampannya. Apakah setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Apakah jika ia bertemu Baekhyun, pemuda itu akan memaafkannya? Apakah Chanyeol bisa kembali padanya? Apakah Baekhyun akan menerimanya kembali?

Hal itu selalu saja berputar-putar di otaknya. Chanyeol meneguk habis capuccinonya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju wastafel dan menaruh gelasnya begitu saja.

…

Chanyeol menggeliat kecil sebelum membuka matanya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap jam analog yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. 7.30. Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Pemuda itu beranjak seraya meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian,Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya saat melihat pantulan diirinya di cermin.

Sempurna

Chanyeol melangkah keluar apartement dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Hari ini ia akan mulai mencari objek untuk tugasnya. Pemuda tersebut berjalan ringan di menyusuri jalanan Seoul seraya memotret objek yang menurutnya menarik.

Klik

Klik

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat hasil jepretannya yang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Selalu bagus dan sempurna. Pemuda tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya hingga kaki panjangnya membawanya ke Sungai Han. Chanyeol menghirup udara sejuk khas musim semi. Mengarahkan kameranya keberbagai tempat.

Klik

Chanyeol memotret sekumpulan angsa yang berenang riang di sungai tersebut tersebut.

Klik

Klik

Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya ke arah beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain di tepi sungai. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet pemuda yang berdiri di pembatas jembatan seraya menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Indah dan cantik.

Tak ingin kehilangan sosok indah itu, Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya ke arah pemuda tersebut dari arah samping (karena Chanyeol berada di samping sosok tersebut, dan pemuda itu menghadap ke sungai). Membidiknya berkali-kali seolah objek tersebut adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga untuk diabadikan.

Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut membuka matanya.

Deg

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat pemuda tersebut berbalik dan sekarang berhadapan dengannya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang amat sangat dirindukan Chanyeol selama ini. Sosok yang selalu membayangi hari-hari Chanyeol. Sosok yang sangat di cintainya. Byun Baekhyun.

Tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol, sosok tersebut – Baekhyun – membulatkan mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku seakan-akan persendian tubuhnya membeku. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan jika waktu berhenti di antara mereka. desiran angin musim semi dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya seolah menjadi background pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun terpisah.

Chanyeol meremas pelan kamera yang dipegannya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya…ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Rasa rindu yang bergejolak semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Chanyeol ingin berlari memeluk pemuda mungil-nya seraya mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena sudah menyakitinya. Chanyeol ingin –

Hatinya mencelos saat Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Chanyeol pikir mungkin Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Baekhyun enggan bertatap muka lebih lama dengannya. Baekhyun sangat membencinya.

Chanyeol berdiri gusar di tempatnya. Pemuda tersebut menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mendekati pemuda itu dan menyapanya atau pergi begitu saja tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun. Jika ia mendekatinya, apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun? Menyapanya seperti 'hai Baek, lama tak bertemu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?' Atau 'kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu.' Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Sedikit memalukan jika ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Pemuda tampan tersebut memberanikan dirinya mendekati sosok mungil yang masih betah berdiri di depannya. Berdiri di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menatap lurus kearah sungai.

"hai Baek." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat Baekhyun hanya menutup rapat bibirnya. "bagaimana….kabarmu?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dari samping.

"aku…seperti yang kau lihat. Aku..baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Pemuda manis itu meremas besi pembatas untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

Jujur saja, ia amat sangat merindukan pemuda disampingnya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun memeluk pemuda tinggi di sampingnya ini. Tapi, secercah perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya. Ia sadar, dulu ia menyakiti Chanyeol dan juga Kris secara bersamaan. Dimana Ia meninggalkan keduanya tanpa memilih satu diantaranya. Baekhyun sadar, jika ia adalah seorang…pengecut.

"maaf." Chanyeol terkejut. Kenapa Baekhyun minta maaf padanya? "maafkan aku Park Chanyeol."

"Baek – " dada Chanyeol bergemuruh saat melihat setetes liquid bening mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan isakan kecil samar-samar mulai terdengar.

"sst. Tenanglah. Kenapa kau menangis heum?" bisik Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan tangisan pemuda manis yang kini berada di pelukannya.

"hiks.."

"sst. Jangan menangis. Ku mohon." Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun sayang. Saat dirasa tangisan Baekhyun sudah sedikit reda, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf." Lirih Baekhyun.

"sst. Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun. Justru akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih dagu Baekhyun membawanya agar onix Baekhyun menatap matanya. "kau tahu, dengan ucapan maafmu seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin sakit. Kau membuatku mengingat perlakuan brengsekku padamu. Berhenti minta maaf, karena sejujurnya aku yang salah." Lirih Chanyeol pelan.

"aku…aku sudah melupakan itu. Aku…"

"aku merindukanmu Baek." Baekhyun menatap lekat mata bulat Chanyeol. Mata yang amat disukainya sampai sekarang. Mata yang menjeratnya dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. "dan jangan pergi lagi dariku. Kumohon." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"aku…juga merindukan Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun seraya memeluk erat punggung Chanyeol.

Tbc/end?

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung minat readers sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Destiny (Tears Sequel)

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : Chanbaek,

Others : Hunhan, Kristao , Seung Hyun

Genre : apa aja boleh

Length : twosoot

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n :anyyeong haseyo #lemes maaf kalau misalnya chap 2 ini kurang memuaskan. Habisnya nida lagi-lagi galau gara-gara berita Baek dating.. T_T nyesek banget. Kasian banget si Channie. #malahcurhat.

Ini mungkin buat pengalihan rasa sakit hati para Chanbaek shipper, termasuk nida juga. Jadi EXOfans benar-benar banyak ujian.#halah sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Denger kabar BaekYeon dating langsung bikin otak nida blank. Kalo gak ngefeel maaf ya,,,,

Nah dari pada galaunya makin menjadi, langsung aja…

Check

This

Out

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

….

Preview part 1

"aku merindukanmu Baek." Baekhyun menatap lekat mata bulat Chanyeol. Mata yang amat disukainya sampai sekarang. Mata yang menjeratnya dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. "dan jangan pergi lagi dariku. Kumohon." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"aku…juga merindukan Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun seraya memeluk erat punggung Chanyeol.

….

Setelah puas menangis di pelukan Chanyeol dan berakhir saling mengungkap kerinduan masing-masing, disinilah mereka berdua. duduk berhadapan di sebuah café dan menikmati satu cup es krim kesukaan masing-masing.

"bagaimana hari-harimu di Jepang? Apa disana begitu menyenangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melahap ek krim rasa pisangnya.

"eum, disana cukup menyenangkan. Tapi di sini jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "apa karena disini ada aku?" goda Chanyeol. Dan seketika wajah manis Baekhyun merona. Tak ingin melewatkan 'hal' indah tersebut, Chanyeol segera mengarahkan kameranya kearah Baekhyun.

Klik

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda tersebut terus saja mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis.

….

"apa kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"tidak. aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menampilkan senyumnya.

"hari ini benar-benar hari yang amat sangat membahagiakan untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan malaikatnya yang dulu aku sia-siakan."

"Chan – "

"aku berterima kasih karena aku masih di beri kesempatan untuk mengucapkan maaf padamu. Dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak lagi membenciku." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bahu pemuda mungil di hadapannya. "Baek." Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. "sebelumnya maafkan aku, tapi…maukah kau – " Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah. " – menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya yang terasa panas. Mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"jika… jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa." Lirih Chanyeol. Sesak didadanya semakin menjadi saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Chan, aku… aku…" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir dari matanya. "aku…mau." Senyum manis bercampur air mata menyatu di wajah Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia..sangat bahagia. Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mengangkatnya dan berputar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU! TERIMA KASIH!" teriak Chanyeol lantang.

"y-ya! Park Chanyeol turunkan aku!" Baekhyun meronta. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya Baekhyun sanagt senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia malu jika ada tetangga yang melihat mereka.

"terima kasih, terima kasih Baek." Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "masuklah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"diluar mulai dingin." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang merona karena dingin. "aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Channie juga, pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin Channie sakit." Ucap Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang jika kau sudah masuk kedalam rumahmu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, aku akan masuk jika Channie sudah pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"baiklah, Baekkie sayang. Aku akan pulang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. "aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga." Chanyeol menangkup pipi putih Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir plumnya lembut. Meskipun sudah dua tahun lamanya, namun rasanya tetap manis.

"jangan tidur terlalu larut, aku tidak ingin kekasihku sakit. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Pemuda manis itu merapatkan jaket Chanyeol dan sedikit merapikannya.

"kau juga. Berhati-hatilah dijalan. Aku..tidak ingin kau sakit." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekali lagi. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

…..

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. "ya! apa kau sudah mendapatkan objek photo mu?" Tanya Seung Hyun seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum cerah.

"tentu saja! Bahkan kau tak akan percaya dengan apa yang ku dapat. Aahh! Hari ini aku senang sekali." Chanyeol berseru girang seraya memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Sedangkan Seung Hyun menatap horror Chanyeol. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini.

"hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seung Hyun-a!" pemuda pemilik nama terlonjak kaget. "hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya. Hari ini aku sedang bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"memangnya kau senang karena apa? Orang tuamu membelikanmu mobil baru?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "kau mendapat undian?" Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"ini lebih dari itu." Seung Hyun mengangkat bahu acuh. Terserahlah, yang penting ia mendapat makan gratis hari ini.

"baiklah, sekarang ayo traktir aku seharian. Hari ini aku lapar sekali." Seung Hyun menyeret paksa tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menuju kantin universitas. Apapun alasan Chanyeol senang hari ini, Seung Hyun tak peduli. Yang penting hari ini uang sakunya aman. Kekeke

…..

"jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang menimpamu hari ini tuan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Seung Hyun seraya memasukan ayam goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"sebenarnya bukan hari ini. Hanya saja ini terjadi kemarin. Ya, kemarin. Kau ingat seseorang di masa laluku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?" Seung Hyun mengangguk pelan. "dia…kembali." Seung Hyun hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa ia memukulmu? Apa ia menghajarmu?"

Pletak

"aww.. ya!"

"tentu saja tidak! bahkan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi, seperti dulu."

"hhh, syukurlah. Tapi aku sarankan kau harus melindunginya, menjaga hatinya yang sudah ia berikan padamu. Menjaga kepercayaan yang sudah ia berikan padamu. Kau harus membahagiakannya. Mengganti setiap tetes air mata yang pernah ia keluarkan karena kelakuan burukmu dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Jangan menyakitinya lagi, Yeol." Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini. Sejak kapan seorang Song Seung Hyun menjadi sebijak ini?

"tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya, melindunginya, dan membahagiakannya dengan segenap hatiku. Terima kasih, sobat." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

…..

Drrttt drrrttt

"hallo?"

"hallo cantik. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Lagi-lagi seseorang menyebutnya cantik.

"tidak. hey, aku ini tampan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Meskipun pemuda di seberang sana tak mengetahuinya.

"baguslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Ku lihat cuaca saat ini terlihat ? kau mau?"

"baiklah. aku akan bersiap-siap."

"okay. Berdandanlah dengan cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 3 nanti. Bye bye princess."

"ya!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat mendengar sosok di seberang sana tertawa keras sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat ponselnya. Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Ini adalah kencan pertama sejak kembalinya hubungan mereka kemarin. Dan Baekhyun harus benar-benar terlihat sempurna untuk Chanyeol. ahh membayangkan hal-hal manis yang akan ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol membuat wajahnya merona.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2.30.

Sial! Ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

…..

Ting tong

Ting tong

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa kekasihnya tak kunjung membuka pintu? Sebenarnya kemana pemuda mungil itu? Sekali lagi Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Baekhyun. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda mungil dengan balutan hoodie baby blue yang terlihat imut.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sejenak saat melihat penampilan sosok mungil di hadapannya. Ugh! Sungguh manis.

"Channie?" Chanyeol tersadar dari kekagumannya saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

"ah, ya. kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "baiklah. ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membuat pemuda mungilnya bahagia. Akan mengganti setiap tetes air mata yang pernah Baekhyun keluarkan karena dirinya dengan kebahagiaan. Chanyeol janji.

"kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya memasuki mobil sport Chanyeol.

"bagaimana jika Lotte World? Kau mau?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah lama tak mengunjungi tempat itu. Terakhir kali ia ke sana bersama Kris. tepat di hari Kris melepas dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

…

"kita sudah sampai princess." Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. Benar saja. Mereka telah sampai di Lotte World. "kajja." Wajah Baekhyun merona saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hh,, benar-benar manis.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja bersenang-senang. Ayo, ikut aku." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bertaut mesra.

"kau ingin menaiki wahana? Atau memainkan suatu permainan?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja. Yang penting bersama Channie pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"aeyy, sekarang kau sudah pintar menggombal heh?" Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai Baekhyun. Namun ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. "bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi stand bazaar makanan di sana. Aku lapar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah pura-pura memelas menahan sakit.

"baiklah. kau bisa makan sepuasnya disana." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju stand bazaar makanan.

…

"waah… Channie, kau ingin makan apa? Lihatlah! Disini makanannya sangat banyak!" Baekhyun berseru girang seraya mencicipi satu per satu makanan yang tersedia. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengabadikan moment indah tersebut. "hey Yeol. Cobalah ini. Rasanya sangat enak. Baekhyun menyodorkan udang saus ke mulut Chanyeol.

"eum, ini sangat enak. Ambilah sesukamu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"ck. Kau bilang kau lapar. Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau sibuk dengan kameramu huh?"

"hehe… habisnya, ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan begitu saja." Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Membidiknya berkali-kali yang membuat sang empu mendengus pelan. Namun kemudian, Baekhyun berpose manis yang kemudian di abadikan oleh Chanyeol di kameranya.

"ayo kita pergi ke lain tempat." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju tempat lainnya. "Channie, ayo kita beli itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk stand penjualan berbagai topi, bando hewan dan juga aksesoris seperti kalung, gelang, cincin dan lain-lain.

"kau ingin membeli apa?"

"hey, Channie , bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus tidak?" Baekhyun memakai sebuah bando kelinci dikepalanya. Demi apapun, itu terlihat sangat manis. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengabadikan moment tersebut dalam kameranya. Beberapa pose imut di lakukan oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

"tentu saja. Apapun yang kau pakai akan terlihat bagus dan sempurna." Chanyeol mengacungkan du aibu jari tangannya. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Dan senyum manis mengembang dibibir Baekhyun. Pemuda manis tersebut melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, berjinjit seraya menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"terima kasih, Channie." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Pemuda tinggi berparas tampan itu hanya mampu mematung ditempatnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan kekasih mungilnya.

"kau…dasar anak nakal. Tapi aku suka. Ayo lakukan lagi." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun bermaksud menggoda.

"tidak mau! Hahaha!" ucap Baekhyun seraya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan topi-topi di hadapannya. "hay, Chan. Ayo kita beli ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah bando kelinci yang tadi ia pakai dan juga bando kucing untuk Chanyeol.

"kenapa aku kucing?" bingung Chanyeol.

"karena kucing itu imut. Sama sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. Namun tetap melakukan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

"nah, ayo kita berfoto." Chanyeol mengambil kameranya dan mengarahkan kepada mereka berdua. "siap?"

1

2

3

Cup

Klik

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol menciumnya tepat saat tombol kamera di tekan.

"waah terlihat sangat bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap layar kameranya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

"ayo kita beli yang lain." Chanyeol menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun memasuki toko aksesoris dan membeli sepasang kalung couple untuk mereka berdua. tak lupa dengan Chanyeol yang selalu nerhasil mengabadikan moment-moment indah mereka berdua.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menikmati beberapa wahana dan juga permainan. Bahkan saat ini baekhyun tengah memeluk boneka beruang besar yang merupakan hadiah dari salah satu stand permainan.

Hari semakin sore. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di kap mobil sport milik Chanyeol yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dengan memegang permen kapas di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"tentu saja, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih Channie." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup ujung hidung kekasih mungilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik arah kiri dan kanan mereka memastikan keadaan tidak cukup ramai. Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah keduanya. setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka berdua dengan permen kapas sebagai penutup wajah mereka bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari diufuk barat sana.

Benar-benar manis.

…..

Chanyeol tengah duduk manis di atas ranjang Baekhyun saat ini. Malam ini ia berencana menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Pemuda tersebut menatap sekeliling kamar Baekhyun. Tak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. tepatnya saat Baekhyun sakit 2 tahun lalu.

Cklek

"kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya menaiki ranjang. Memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau mencuci rambutmu saat udara dingin seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit Baek." Chanyeol berinisiatif mengambil handuk kecil dilemari Baekhyun dan mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"aku hanya ingin." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol di kepalanya.

"nah, selesai." Chanyeol menaruh handuk basah tersebut di kursi belajar Baekhyun. "apa kau mengantuk?" Baekhyun menggeleng imut. "ada yang ingin kau lakukan? Mungkin menonton?"

"aku lapar. Ayo kita makan. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapur. Dengan gesit pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan dari dalam kulkas.

"memangnya kau ingin memasak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan dapurnya.

"Channie, bisa bantu aku memotong sayur itu?"

"tentu saja." Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa ikat sayur segar pada Chanyeol. Keduanya kini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

20 menit kemudian, sup buatan mereka telah siap di atas meja.

"waaw,sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakanmu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, sering-seringlah datang ke sini. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatkanmu masakan setiap hari."

"benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk seraya melahap makanannya. Dan makan malam kali ini di warnai dengan canda tawa dari keduanya.

…

Selesai dengan makan malam mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur mereka. keduanya tengah berbaring saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"hmm.." gumam Baekhyun.

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Kau ingin apa?"

"aku? Aku hanya ingin Channie tetap disampingku. Aku hanya ingin Channie tetap mencintaiku seperti ini. Hanya itu keinginanku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"ya. aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu. Park Chanyeol akan selalu berada di samping Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol akan selalu mencintai Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol akan selalu mebahagiakan Byun Baekhyun dengan segenap hatinya. Aku janji." Baekhyun mendongkak menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

…..

Tring

Chanyeol memasuki café tempat Luhan bekerja. Mata bulatnya menatap sekeliling café untuk encari pemuda cantik yang menjabat sebagai manager café tersebut.

"selamat datang tuan. Silahkan duduk dan memesan."

"aku mencari manager café ini. Apa dia ada?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang pelayan.

"ah, manager Xi. Silahkan duduk, anda bisa menunggu sebentar." Pelayan tersebut beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama, sosok cantik yang menjabat sebagai manager.

"ah, Chanyeol? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Luhan seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku ingin menyewa café mu untuk minggu depan. Boleh kan?" Luhan mengernyit bingung. Menyewa café? Untuk apa? "Baekhyun berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Dan aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Kau bisa membantuku 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "baiklah. aku – ah! Kami akan membantumu. Kau bisa menggunakan café untuk party Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum manis. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih pada Luhan karena pemuda cantik tersebut sudah mau membantunya.

"terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

…

Hari-hari Chanyeol sekarang ini semakin sibuk. Bahkan Chanyeol jarang untuk menemani Baekhyun di rumahnya. Atau jika Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke apartement Chanyeol, pemua itu selalu menolak.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Setiap kali ia menghubungi Chanyeol, pemuda tersebut hanya menjawab telepon dengan singkat. Bahkan jika Baekhyun mengirim pesan, tak jarang Chanyeol mengabaikan pesannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil tersebut menghela nafas pelan saat lagi-lai Chanyeol tidak membalas pesannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriaki pemuda tinggi yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu karena sudah berani mengabaikannya seminggu ini. Bahkan besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Huh dasar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Seharusnya mala ini Chanyeol menginap di rumahnya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol melupakannya lagi. Dan seperti malam-malam kemarin, Baekhyun akan tidur sendiri di temani dengan boneka beruang pemberian Chanyeol saat di Lotte World waktu itu.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membulat saat menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya dan seketika matanya membulat. 30 missed calls dari kekasihnya. Dan beberapa pesan dari pengirim yang sama. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol beanjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

10 menit kemudian, Chanyeol telah siap dengan pakaiannya. Pemuda tersebut melesat terburu-buru menuju suatu tempat yang ia datangi seminggu yang lalu. Mengambil sebuah pesanan untuk hadiah ulang tahun kekasihnya malam ini.

…

Skip time

Ting tong

Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini? Ia benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk saat ini.

Cklek

"hai sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum manis di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan pemilik rumah mendengus pelan tanpa membalas sapaan dari sang kekasih.

"oh, kau masih ingat jika memiliki kekasih di sini heh?" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"kau marah padaku Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang tv.

"menurutmu?" Baekhyun berkata ketus tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"maaf kan aku ya. aku sudah mengabaikanmu selama seminggu ini." Chanyeol memeluk sayang Baekhyun.

"hiks..aku membencimu Park Chanyeol bodoh. Aku membencimu. Tak tahukah kau betapa sengsaranya aku saat kau mengabaikanku begitu saja? Hiks.. kau.. aku membencimu." Baekhyun terisak seraya memukul kecil dada Chanyeol.

"maaf kan aku. Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Chanyeol mengecup surai Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah menyusup di relung hatinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tega mengabaikan kekasihnya seperti ini. Tapi semua ini ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Untuk member kejutan manis di hari ulang tahunnya malam nanti. "sebaiknya kau bersiap. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"tapi kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi kan?" lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"tentu saja tidak. ini yang terakhir. Sekarang bersiaplah." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

…..

Cklek

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan kemejanya.

"eoh, Channie?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis seraya mendekati Baekhyun. Memakaikan bando kelinci yang mereka beli pada saat kencan pertama mereka di Lotte World.

"kita pakai ini. Kau terlihat sangat manis." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun erat.

"kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua memasuki mobil.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan. Ya, sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah mengabaikanmu satu minggu ini." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"kau harus mentraktirku es krim yang banyak."

"baiklah, Princess." Chanyeol menngecup bibir plum Baekhyun sekilas. Keduanya pergi sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun. Pergi membeli es krim kesukaannya, menonton drama musical di bioskop, menghabiskan waktu di taman bunga dengan hadiah mahkota bunga liar dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, dan masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"aku lelah." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Langit sudah mulai gelap.

"baiklah. kita akan pergi ke tempat terakhir untuk kencan kita kali ini. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menutup matamu seperti ini." Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun menggunakan kain hitam.

"kenapa harus di tutup sih? Aku tidak suka gelap." Gerutu Baekhyun seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aku tahu sayang. Tapi ini harus. Ini adalah kejutan." Chanyeol memacu mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan terakhir mereka.

….

"kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol memarkir mobil sprotnya tepat di depan Candy café – tempat Luhan berkerja. Memapah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam café.

"kita ada di mana Channie?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Candy café terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pernak pernik khas pesta ulang tahun terpajang rapi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat melihat sahabat Baekhyun sudah berkumpul di tempat tersebut. Ada pasangan HunHan yang tengah memegang kue tart untuk Baekhyun, ada Kris dan juga Tao.

"kau siap untuk kejutanmu?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol membuka perlahan kain yang menutup mata kekasihnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Seru empat sahabatnya itu. Bahkan Sehun meniup terompet dengan semangat. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang.

"hey, berhenti berlovey dovey. Kalian tidak lihat jika tanganku sudah pegal memegang ini? Baekkie, kau tidak ingin meniup lilinmu dan make a wish?" ucap Luhan.

"ah, maaf hyung." Baekhyun mendekati Luhan.

"ayo buatlah sebuah permohonan." Seru Luhan. Bakehyun mengangguk, kemudian menutup matanya dan mulai berdoa. Setelahnya, Baekhyun meniup lilin yang bertuliskan angka 22 di atas kue tartnya.

"sekarang potong kuenya. Potongan pertama akan kau berikan untuk siapa?" Tanya Luhan seraya meletakkan kue ditangannya ke atas meja.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan potongan pertama untuk Yuri noona, tapi karena noona tidak ada jadi – " Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. " – aku akan memberikan ini untuk kekasihku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menyuapkan potongan cakenya kemulut Chanyeol. Tentu saja pemuda tinggi itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"terima kasih, Baekkie." Chanyeol memeluk erat kekasih mungilnya.

"Baekkie, ini hadiah untukmu. Kuharap kau suka." – Luhan.

"hyung, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu asal kau tahu saja." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun sekilas. " ini hadiah dariku. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"terima kasih Sehunnie, aku juga merindukanmu."

"ini dariku. Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun." Kris memeluk Baekhyun sekilas.

"terima kasih, Kris."

"eum, Baekhyun ge, aku tidak tahu apa yang gege sukai, tapi aku harap gege menyukai hadiahku."

"terima kasih Zitao."

…

Saat ini mereka semua tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka. namun, tiba-tiba lampu menjadi padam. Dan lantunan lagu Angel mengalun bersamaan dengan slide show yang menampilkan foto-foto Baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi.

'my beloved Byun Baekhyun.' Begitulah judul yang tertera di layar besar tersebut.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia ingat, foto-foto itu adalah foto yang diambil Chanyeol pada saat mereka kencan.

"kau menyukai karyaku?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "maaf, aku mengabaikanmu selama seminggu ini karena aku sedang membuat ini." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Mengarahkan pandangan keduanya ke layar yang masih menampilkan slide show foto-foto Baekhyun.

Hingga pada slide yang terakhir, terdapat foto Baekhyun yang Chanyeol ambil saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di jembatan sungai Han.

'My angel without wings. My Destiny, Byun Baekhyun.'

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia beanr-benar terharu.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongkak menatap wajah kekasihnya. "aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Tapi, ini berasal dari dasa hatiku." Chanyeol menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menahan rasa gugup yang menyerang hatinya.

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mengizinkan aku memiliki hatimu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terima kasih Karena kau sudah memberikanku kesempatak ke dua menjaga hatimu. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintai lelaki brengsek sepertiku." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Sekali lagi ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Pemuda tampan tersebut merogoh kotak kecil di balik saku jaketnya. " hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu, aku… izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya, izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak." Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Pemuda manis itu hanya mampu menitikan air mata setiap kali Chanyeol mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Baek, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol membuka kotak tersebut tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Disana terdapat dua buah cincin dengan bentuk dan ukiran yang sama namun dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan nama satu sama lainnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Air mata bahagia semakin deras menuruni pipi putihnya. Dengan cepat, pemuda mungil itu menerjang tubuhh Chanyeol, memeluknya erat dan mengangguk mantap. Menggumamkan kata 'aku mau.' Berkali-kali hingga membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar.

"aku..aku mau Channie."

Suasana haru dan juga bahagia menyelimuti ruangan remang tersebut. Bahkan Luhan dan Zitao sudah menangis di pelukan kekasih masing-masing.

"terima kasih. Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun."

…

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat suara Seung Hyun memanggilnya. Pemuda tampan tersebut menatap Seung Hyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"ada apa?"

"bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apa kau mendapat nilai sempurna atau malah nilai poor?"

Chanyeol tesenyum lebar. " tentu saja nilaiku sempurna. Kau tidak tahu jika seorang Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin mendapat nilai poor di setiap tugas photografinya?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menaruh gulungan kertas foto di tangan Seung Hyun.

Srek

Mata Seung Hyun membulat.

"sempurna." Gumamnya pelan. Disana. Dikertas tersebut terdapat foto seseorang tengah memejamkan mata seraya menghadap sungai. Rambut halusnya tertiup angin dan juga guguran bunga sakura menjadi background foto tersebut. Benar-benar indah.

'angel without wing.' Itulah tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto tersebut. Foto seorang Byun Baekhyun.

End

Kriiik…kriiikk…..

Udah gitu aja? Iya. Ini end nya. Gak memuaskan? Maaf. Tapi nida udah bikin Chanbaek bersatu. Yang mau koment silahkan, yang enggak juga gak apa-apa. Udah gitu aja, nida mau pamit undur diri…

Bye bye…


End file.
